Transformers: Rebels
by twilightnite13
Summary: Fifteen or Sixteen years have past since the inhabitants of the Star Wars Galaxy have met Cybertronians. Fifteen years have passed when the Republic fell and the Empire took over. What has happened since that dramatic event? What happened to the Autobots and Decepticons? Find out on this sneak preview of the next chapter of Star Wars and Transformers. {On Hiatus but read & review}
1. Independence Day: Pt1

(Hey everyone how's your Fourth of July weekend going? I'm doing good. And I just saw the Independence Day: Resurgence and I found both it and the prequel very beautifully put together. And in honor of this feeling I still have for the two movies and the holiday I am taking a temporary step in showing you all the sequel to Star Wars: The Transformers. Please enjoy this peek into the future after the Clone Wars and the Autobots. Don't forget to Read & Review. I want to hear your comments. Oh yeah. I do not own any of the Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars, or Transformers of any kind. They belong to their respective owners.)

* * *

As the crew of the Ghost entered the bar, Sabine, the Mandalorian artist member of the crew took her helmet off. She watched Kanan and Ezra Bridger, the two human Jedi and Padawan, training in the fields. It was obvious that since they met, the boy that Ezra was having a difficult time with some of the Jedi training.

Sabine sighed when she saw Ezra tossing the Loth-cat in frustration. She turned to walk inside the bar.

* * *

Getting up, frustrated by his lack of success, Ezra Bridger turned to his master, Kanan and demanded angrily, "Give me your lightsaber and I'll make a connection!"

Kanan looked at his Padawan, "Excuse me?"

Sighing, Ezra crossed his arms, "Sorry. I just don't get the point of this."

"The point is that you're not alone." Kanan said as he reached out to the force, directing his arm to the Loth-cat, "You're connected to every living thing in the universe."

The Loth-cat kept growling at the humans while Kanan continued to explain, "But to discover that you must let your guard down. You have to be willing to attach to others."

Ezra glanced in shock when he saw the once snarling Loth-cat was now meowing happily at them.

Looking back at his master, Ezra asked, "And what if I can't?"

"If you hang on to your past. If you always try to protect yourself. Then you'll never be a Jedi." Kanan answered, lowering his arm.

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi." Ezra replied, sounding tired and defeated.

In all the time that Kanan had known Ezra, the Jedi never heard or thought that Ezra would say something like that. He asked, "Kid, whatever is going on with you. You need to spill it."

Sighing in defeat, the teenage boy turned back, "I'm sorry, Kanan. I don't mean to wear you out. Today's not a good day. It's never a good day."

"Today?" Kanan asked, confused by his student's word.

Looking away Ezra explained, "Empire Day."

The Loth-cat meowed briefly, turned its head upwards and growled menacingly before scurrying away. Three TIE fighters flew overhead, towards the bar that the others were in.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other as the later asked, "What are so many TIEs doing out so far?"

"Nothing good! Come on!" The former replied and led the two back to the bar, running to get inside before the Imperials did.

They saw the TIEs descending at the front entry way of the bar, so they walked in through the back entrance that their teammates used.

Once inside, they saw the three TIE fighter pilots enter and start looking around. Ezra reached for his stunner slingshot, but stopped when he saw Kanan's raised hand. The Jedi said, "Not unless we have to."

They walked towards the counter as the TIE pilots continued their search throughout the bar. One approached the Twi'lek and Lasat, members of the crew that Kanan and Ezra belonged to. The Pilot kept his eyes on them until one of them shouted, "Over here!"

The other two pilots converged on the pilot who shouted out. They appeared to surround a Rodian patron at the bar. Getting up scared, the Rodian tried to get away. Howevver, he was stopped and held in place by one of the pilots who, at the same time, was checking an image of another, different looking Rodian.

Taking a glance at the photo, Ezra recognized the Rodian on the image and breathed, "Tseebo?"

"What?" Kanan asked, trying to hear what his apprentice had to say.

Looking back at the bar counter Ezra said, "Nothing."

The TIE pilot holding the image turned to the others and said, "He's not the one."

The two pilots forced the Rodian back in his seat. While they were interrogating the Rodian, the pilot with the image turned and walked to the counter, slamming his fist against it as the Ithorian bartender placed a glass on it. The Pilot shouted, "The Imperial Holonet Broadcast is supposed to be on at all times!"

"No one has requested in well…ever." The bartender nervously replied.

"It's the law…" The pilot growled back. The Ithorian had no choice but to tune it in, watching as the announcer from the news cast spoke. Everyone shared a perplexing looks while Ezra glared at the news darkly.

"-because today is Empire Day. Celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the Galaxy's salvation. When our great Emperor Palpatine ended the Clone wars, drove the invaders into extinction, and founded our glorious empire. On Lothal, Governor Pryce has commissioned a parade."

"You heard the man! Raise your cups to Emperor-" The pilot continued. Suddenly, the transmission began to get garbled as the image changed to a middle age human with Lothal conditioned skin tone and graying hair.

"This is Senator in exile, Gul Trayvis." The garbled voice of the human senator said as he continued to send his message across the galaxy or at least the Lothal system.

"I bring more news that the Empire does not want you to hear. I urge you to boycott all Empire day celebrations to protest against the ongoing injustices of the imperial regime. Remember how the Empire falsely accused the brave heroes from outside the galaxy who came in our time of need. Remember all of their sacrifices and deeds during the Clone Wars."

Ezra looked to his master and asked, "Who's he talking about?"

However, before Kanan could reply to his apprentice, he heard one of the TIE pilots, who had heard enough and noticing the looks some of the bar patrons were giving each other, slam his fist against the counter, "Shut this off!"

"Can't, it's the law." Jho shot back at the human.

Having heard enough the TIE pilot growled, "We're done here…"

With that the three pilots left the bar, entered their TIEs and took off. After they were gone, the Ithorian bartender turned the news off.

"TIE pilots on search patrols? What's going on?" Kanan asked Jho. Sabine joined the two at the bar.

"Imperials have locked down the ports and put destroyers in orbit. It's a full planetary blockade." The Ithorian told his friends.

Looking back at the Rodian that the TIEs were ganging up on, the Jedi added, "They're after a Rodian."

"Just be glad they're not after us." The Mandilorean artist/demolitionist pipped up as Hera and Zeb came over to the bar.

Smirking, Kanan said, "With what we got at today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow."

All the time Ezra remained silent. Finally he told his friends, "Well you're gonna have to do it without me."

Getting up, he began to walk away. Kanan asked, "where'd you think you're going?"

"I need to be alone. Today brought back some memories…" Ezra added before leaving the bar. The rest of the _Ghost's_ crew includiing the Lasat, Zeb looked on, concerned for their young friend.

* * *

Ezra returned to his hideout, the tower he was living in and met up with Kanan and the others. Leaning against the railing, he asked himself, "Why are they looking for Tseebo?"

He entered his hideout and approached a box. Taking a deep breath, as if to brace himself, Ezra opened and took out a keycard. He looked at it sadly before taking another deep breath, then heard a voice he didn't think he would hear again.

 _"Ezra."_ The voice was female, kind and caring, as it said his name.

Ezra's eyes snapped open as he asked, "Mom?"

He looked around for the source of the voice. Giving up, he looked at the card, letting the memories flow back after suppressing them for so much time.

 _"Ezra."_

"Dad…"

 _"Ezra, we have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the empire. Remember, freedom's the right of all sentient beings."_ Ezra remembered his father telling him.

"Tseebo…I know where he is…" He said as he took the keycard and left his hideout. He did not notice an air-speeder with a strange symbol on its hood unrelated to any faction or enterprise that was known throughout the galaxy.

The symbol on the air-speeder resembled a noble and determined face. The speeder itself was blue with pink highlights and small for speed. If anyone could see inside the one way windows they would see that no one was driving the vehicle. A high pitch voice spoke in a language not heard in the galaxy in fifteen years, {This is Blue comet to Grey meteor, I've spotted the Lothal-cat leaving his nest.}

{Roger that, Blue comet. Green star and I are heading to your location. Forest rock, your status?} A deep gruff voice reported back as an older voice added, {Just need to find a better disguise.}

{Navy asteroid, be ready to get the ship over here for pick up after securing target.} The gruff voice commanded.

{As you command, Grey Meteor.} A sage like voice replied and the small blue speeder took off to get into position.

From the other side of the main city of Lothal, a sleek looking acid green land-speeder with a dark grey colored transport sped along till it reached the roads leading into the city, waiting for entry.

{This'll be a great show for dem Imperials.} A scrappy British accented voice said from the green speeder.

{Easy, remember the prime directive.} The Dark Grey transport said as they remained still. Then they took a small space forward.

{But 'Hide-}

{Listen 'Hairs, I know you're eager for payback, but Prime's orders still stands.} The dark grey transport said as they took another space forward.

{Yea, yea, Ah hear ya.} The green speeder known as Hairs muttered. They shut up as they neared the check point.

The storm troopers at the gate approached the driver side of the vehicles and knocked on the windows which slowly lowered. Sitting in the driver seat, an unshaven gruff looking human in his late forties, with scars on his face, looked at the storm troopers, "Is there a problem officer?"

"What are you carrying?" The Storm trooper asked the apparent human.

"Just some things to make Empire Day more spectacular for the folks of Lothal to remember." The scarred, tough looking man replied.

"Open your cargo doors." The storm trooper demanded as two more went behind. The man sighed as he opened the back doors. All they saw were fireworks, foods and drinks.

The driver narrowed his eyes, "Is it wrong for trying to show how generous the Empire is?"

"Can't be too careful, especially with those rebels about." The captain told the driver. The soldiers in the back gave their captain the secure signal, while closing the doors to the back.

Looking at the driver, the ST said, "Enjoy yourself at the festival, Citizen."

"I will, sir, but first I gotta rev up and roll out." He said as the window raised and the transport hurried along.

The acid green speeder followed along the Dark grey supply transport. It made a turn to avoid being spotted traveling with a supply vehicle.

Near where the imperials stood, a dark green version of their ITT, Imperial Troop Transport, rolled over to get into position. Like the others, it grumbled to itself, {Can't believe I'M stuck doing curb side duty...}

{Keep calm about it, Forest rock, we can't make a move until we know for sure that the Rodian our intel picked up is here with the ghost cell. And remember remain in disguise.} The dark grey transport reminded his dark green comrade, {Begin radio silence. Do not open the coms unless absolutely necessary.}

A slim light blue speeder drove up and parking nearby, but not on the main street since the parade for Empire day was using the main street.

The "person" driving the open cockpit speeder was a very attractive, well-toned, electric blue skinned Twi'lek with exceptional beauty. One look from this woman's eyes and you could tell that she might hurt you if you looked at her funny. She was parking her speeder out of the way of the parade while keeping an eye on everything.

Soon an image of a woman with a slightly tanned complexion, showing that she was probably born on Lothal before joining the Empire, appeared on a large screen in front of the Imperial complex. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore the Imperial Minister's uniform. She began to speak to all gathered, "Citizens, I am Minister Maketh Tua. Governor Pryce sends her regrets, but she was invited to Coruscant to celebrate with Emperor Palpatine himself!"

"Lothal is just as important to our Empire as any world in the galaxy. And she wanted me to show you why. Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyards, the Sienar Systems advanced TIE Starfighter! And who better to take this beauty on her maiden voyage that one of the best Imperial pilots on Lothal—Baron Valen Rudor."

The man in the imperial pilot uninform who was standing near the minister snapped to attention when his name was announced.

A man with hazel eyes, in a dark imperial uniform and wearing a helmet, looked through the crowd and he spotted the electric cyan female Twi'lek. He stared at her with a curious, interested look before continuing to look through the crowd. Suddenly, he spotted a Rodian. He advanced to him, turned the poor being around rather roughly and checked his face with the image on his card. Seeing as they were not a match he said, assuring the startled Rodian, "Enjoy the celebrations, Citizen."

* * *

No one paid attention as the grey supply transport backed up for the Storm troopers to bring out the supplies that were apparently requested to make Empire Day more enjoyable. When they carried their fireworks and things, the Transport drove away.

Everyone stared as they saw the fireworks going off. Enjoyment was reflected in their eyes as they saw the many different colors and shapes exploding overhead.

Watching from her ride, the electric cyan Twi'lek gave an impressive smirk. She reached for the ignition and began driving away, not wanting to get in the way of the parade.

* * *

The dark green ITT was parked near where the others were. Two Storm Troopers spotted it and one asked, "Hey, isn't that against regulation?"

"I don't know, could come in handy in those tropical jungles I've been hearing about." The other said before the two noticed the fireworks going off.

Hound, the dark green ITT, thought that the fireworks in the air were from Ironhide, when he noticed the girl in the Mandalorean armor and a Lasat tossing detonators into the air. The detonators exploded into fireworks that made the ITT attempt to grumble, quietly, so that the troopers wouldn't hear.

Suddenly he felt something pressing against the stern of his alt. mode and used one of the sensors to spot someone with brown hair, a tanned complexion and a familiar cylinder device on his belt. It looked like the device was separated intentionally to keep it from working. Hound studied the face, feeling as though he knew the man from somewhere before. It wasn't until he saw him leaving his hiding place that he thought, ' _Well I'll be a scrapyard on Junkion. There_ are _other survivors.'_

He watched the man place something on the new TIE fighter and smiled to himself, well if he could smile while in this form. He kept a scan on the man until he heard a Storm Trooper say with hostility, "You there! This area's off limits."

Thinking quickly, the man with the hair tied back in a tail innocently asked, "Did you see it?! It was so beautiful! All the colors, it's like a-a-a… Like a rainbow!"

 _'Figures.'_ Hound thought as he was about to activate his engines and do something to help the obvious surviving Jedi, when a young boy, no older than fifteen with navy blue hair and a farmer's complexion came hurrying calling out, "Dad! What are you doing?"

"Sorry mister, my dad's just so… patriotic." The boy said to the trooper who watched as the man showed an over dramatic enthusiastic display for his "love" for the empire and Empire Day. Somehow it convinced the Storm Trooper, who let them go.

When they got far enough away, he heard one of his comrades saying, in Cybertronian, {'ey, 'ound! Best git yerself ready for a heatwave.}

Shocked, Hound did just that, and just in time to see the new TIE fighter exploding. Some of the flames and debris hit his armor; but it only made him hiss in pain while everyone else was screaming and shouting as they ran in fear.

Ignoring the outraged shouts from the minister, the veteran Autobot kept himself still for any more surprises. Such as a certain Pau'an with Imperial designed armor and a lightsaber with a ring around it, who gave the Wrecker the impression that he was one of those Inquisitors he had heard about as well as a wielder of the force. Hound did everything he could to keep himself silent, still, and unfeeling like any of the vehicles, so that the Inquisitor wouldn't detect him through the force.

He didn't have to keep the act up for long. Someone fired a shot at the Inquisitor, forcing him to dodge. Another shot fired and caused the TIE on him to explode a little more. When the smoke cleared, the Pau'an was seen walking away while the poor storm trooper was blown apart by the force of the explosion. He obviously didn't make it out as easily as the Force-user. Following the Inquisitor's gaze with his onboard cameras he saw how the Jedi's group fled and briefly let out a smirk, well, if he could while in Vehicle mode.

* * *

The Twi'lek in the electric blue speeder parked itself to "get out of the way" by parking over in the spot that the Ghost cell left. When she answered the Storm troopers who approached her that she didn't see anyone and she was too scared to even leave her speeder, they ran another way after assuring her of her safety. When he troopers left, the Twi'lek couldn't help but smile, commenting, "Men. Always wanting to play the heroes. So easy to manipulate."

* * *

The Pau'an then walked towards the blond headed woman and Agent Kallus. He heard Kallus ordering a trooper, "I want schematics of the city's ventilation systems, sewers, everything."

Seeing that it was a good notion to take precautions, the Inquisitor pulled out an imperial comm. device and ordered, "Lock down the entire city."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Multiple voices answered from his comm. as he lowered it and began looking around, sensing with the force for any means of locating the Jedi and his apprentice.

"These rebels ruined Empire Day!" Minister Tua exclaimed, furiously before adding, "They must be punished!"

Turning to her, Agent Kallus assured, "We all want that, Minister. But our priority is _still_ the Rodian."

Kallus escorted the Minister back to the Imperial headquarters. Just as the Inquisitor was about to leave, he felt a tremor within the Force and turned to the forest green ITT. He studied it for a moment, then turned away to begin investigating for the Rebels.

It was hours before someone came to get rid of the formerly new TIE fighter and made sure that the ITT that it had crashed against wasn't too badly damaged. The trooper guard then entered the ITT, and took it, following two others on Imperial made Swoop bikes.

As the Trooper inside the ITT was scanning, the two were searching all over the residential district of the city, looking for the very Rodian that Forest Rock and his small group were looking for. Both heard the sounds of blaster fighter and thuds on the ground. A young girl's voice was heard complaining about missing someone. As the trooper opened the door, he looked around and noticed the man that Hound knew was a Jedi.

The Jedi then grabbed the trooper, and flipped him to crash into his buddy, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Just as he turned the camera to where they came from, out came the boy, leading the very Rodian that he and his team were searching for. Before anyone got on, well, inside. Hound opened a channel and said, in his native language, {This's Forest Rock, I found the informant. I repeat: I FOUND him. He's with Ghost cell. Lock on to my En-signs and follow up.}

The three Rebels, two at the controls, began to start it up. Kanan noticed a dark metal design on this control handle had an emblem on it. The emblem looked like a face; it made Kanan feel as though it was familiar to him somehow. If only he could remember or even have time to focus on it. Right now he needed to focus on getting Tseebo out of the city before the Empire got him, and took the information back. He needed to get this information to Hera and consult with her on where to send him next.

* * *

(What did you all think of Part one of my Story? I'll be getting part two down asap, definitely before 4th of July ended. Tell me what you think and you can ask all the questions you can think of)


	2. Independence Day: Pt2 Regathering Forces

(Hey everyone I got this second half done. But like I stated this is the last time I'm updating for this story until I am completely finished with Star Wars: The Transformers. I am glad to hear of the few replies but I hope to hear from more. And also to know if this chapter seems too long compared to the other one. Please Read and Reply. I wish to hear the thoughts of everyone who takes a look at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Star Wars Rebels or Transformers in general they belong into their respective owners.)

* * *

Commandant Aresko was waiting with his squad when he got a com. from the ISB agent, Kallus, "Commandant Aresko! An Imperial Troop Transport was reported stolen from the Lower City. I'm on my way, but do not let pass."

"Acknowledged. We're ready." The Commandant complied, feeling a little confident because of the number of troops he had with him.

"Positions!" He ordered his troops. All of them aimed their blasters in the direction of the city, waiting for the stolen transport. Sure enough, there it came, its dark green paint job almost a dead giveaway.

"That's far enough, rebel scum." The Commandant stated, thinking that this time nothing was going to stop them from capturing the Rebels.

Inside the Transport, the three rebel members saw the numbers of the Imperial troops, the two walkers, and another ITT, but with a regular paint job. Seeing this made Sabine comment, "I have no plans on stopping."

"That's good to know!" Ezra stated, a bit frightened.

Kanan looking at the squad and ordered, "Punch it!"

Just as Sabine was about to, the controls pushed themselves forward at full throttle, making it go faster than what she had initially intended. Kanan and Ezra had no time to ask what she was thinking as the Imperials began firing on the ITT. The shots were absorbed by the shields as Kanan brought their weapons online. He fired the onboard weapons, but not at the coordinates for which he had set them. The shot destroyed one of the legs of a walker, causing it to fall away from the troops. Next he fired at their correct coordinates in the middle of the group. The ITT didn't even slow down but instead went faster as it flew past the scared troopers and commanders and plowed right through the other walker's leg, making it fall to the side of its missing foot as it crashed into the other ITT.

Ezra wasn't sure but he thought he heard a deeper, more synthetic like voice shouting, "HOO-AH!"

He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Now that he thought about it, he felt something coming from this very transport; not sure if it was his imagination or whether he was feeling the Force. Kanan felt it too but turned to Sabine and asked, "What're you thinking?"

"That wasn't me. Though I was just about to do something like it." Sabine shot back, unsure of what was going on with the ITT. It appeared as if it was malfunctioning.

As they drove a Storm Trooper on a swoop bike drove up and when he got close one, he placed the detonator on the door and it exploded. A voice shocked all, but Tseebo, given his current state, shouted angrily. It didn't come from a person; it had come from the Troop Transport they were all in, and it yelled, "HEY! Easy on the explosions!"

Sabine and Kanan looked at each other surprised. The controls suddenly turned to the side as the transport began to turn and, with a shove, the trooper that came through the destroyed transport's door was heard screaming as he was thrown off the vehicle into the tall grassy area of Lothal. The swoop bike that was abandoned by the said trooper was forced to swerve and threw the other trooper off his own bike.

In the other ITT, behind the ones that the Rebels were in, Kallus was shocked. While driving, the turret on top of the vehicle in front of them turned, pointed at them and fired.

"Evade!" Kallus ordered as the imperial troop driving turned the controls of his ITT to avoid being hit by the laser bolts.

The dark green transport kept firing as it asked, enraged, shouting for all to see, "You want a piece of me?! You want a piece of me?!"

"Closer. Get me closer." Kallus ordered as he began climbing on top of the transport he was on. The transport in front of him kept firing at the one that the ISB agent was on. Kallus jumped over the firing turret and used his bo-rifle to short it out before converting it to blaster mode.

Suddenly, the Rebel's ship, the _Ghost_ , came into view. A ramp lowered to reveal the Lasat aiming his own bo-rifle at the ISB agent and asking, while firing at the Imperial officer, "Remember me?"

"Hey guys, I still got that ICD or whatever agent on my rear; someone get him off me?" The dark green transport said aloud. This alerted the members of the _Ghost_ as they hurried to climb out. The Madalorian demolition expert of the group moved and set it onto auto-pilot but the voice of the transport said, "Don't even think about it, kid. Just get going and get that Rodian out of here!"

Taken aback at the harsh tone of the transport, Sabine put her helmet back on and hurried out with Ezra to get back to their ship. While above, Agent Kallus noticed the boy who called himself 'Jaba' handing his master the one Rodian that every Imperial officer on Lothal was searching for. He raised his bo-rifle and took aim. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard two more engines roar and turned to look for the source.

Suddenly an acid green speeder followed by a light blue open cockpit speeder came speeding up to the dark green transport.

The acid green drove towards the ramp that separated the streets and jumped over the dark green transport. Seeing it heading his way, Kallus dropped to hold on. But suddenly, observing one of the stablizers nearing his head, he had no choice but to let go and rolled along the street.

Once he got up, Kallus used the imperial communicator and called, "Kallus to the Inquisitor. The Rodian 'Tseebo' is confirmed aboard the rebel vessel."

While his eyes were on the transports that aided in the assist of the Rebels, Kallus saw the form of the blue Twi'lek who smirked at the humiliation that the imperial agent had endured. To add insult to injury, the Twi'lek blew a kiss before driving away with the other two.

* * *

"Acknowledged. TIEs, Assume attack formation. Fire at will." The Inquisitor ordered the TIE squadron following him as they assumed their attack formation position. As he piloted, he felt a disturbance in the Force, coming from the same location as when the ISB agent was on planet Lothal.

* * *

When the TIEs flew after the Rebel vessel, Kallus returned his eyes to the spot where the three transports and the blue Twi'lek that he saw were. As the speeder drove away, Kallus could have sworn that she disappeared, leaving the speeder to drive itself away, and thought, _'There weren't any life forms driving those…and I know for a fact that speeders and transports do not act on their own…Perhaps…No! Impossible. There hasn't been any sign of them since the end of the Clone Wars. But, could those three actually be…_ them _?'_

* * *

The _Ghost_ rocked from the intense barrage of the TIE fighters behind them. Hera narrowed her eyes as she called to the rest of her crew, "I need my gunners! Shields won't hold long under this barrage."

Climbing up the ladder quickly, Kanan called back to the captain of the ship, "Almost there."

In the _Phantom_ , Chopper pulled the lever to continue firing.

The TIEs evaded from the ship that they were chasing. Inside his personal TIE fighter, the Inquisitor kept his eyes on his targeting screen, while sensing with the Force as to the best time to fire. Seconds later he fired and hit the ship in the back.

Chopper felt the shock as he gave an Astromech like cry before falling on his back, short circuited.

* * *

Down below everyone felt the shake as Zeb cursed, "Karabast! That came from behind!"

Reaching for the ladder, the Lasat grumbled, "Is that scrap heap paying attention?"

Turning to Ezra, Sabine told him, "I have to man the nose guns."

"I'm coming with you." The former thief said, trying to follow her but another explosion rocked the ship causing him to fall on top of Tseebo, their heads colliding hard. Both of them groaned from the impact.

However, it seemed that the head collision was what Tseebo needed to get his mind back in order. Ezra saw the glaze in the Rodian's eyes leave before they focused on the juvenile human on top of him. Tseebo remarked, "Ezra? Ezra Bridger."

With a shock, Ezra gasped away as both stood up and Tseebo, speaking his native language, approached, before his speech was changed to basic language spoken through-out the galaxy, and said, "It is you."

"Yeah, Tseebo. It's me." He said backing away from the Rodian, "But now's not the best time for a reunion."

Sabine turned to the pair of them as Tseebo grabbed Ezra's shoulders. Speaking between the basic and his natural language, Tseebo said, "Ezra Bridger…*Native language*"

Slapping the Rodian's arms away from him, he turned to the Mandalorian and asked, "What's he saying?"

Looking down, her eyes shifting to make the translations in her head, she replied, "He says… He says he knows what happened to your parents."

Ezra's eyes widened at the possibility of his parents being alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote location on Lothal, the dark green transport arrived flanked by the two speeders. The acid green one on its left and the light blue on its right stopped at a standing pile of rocks as the dark grey supply transport drove up from another end and said, "What happened? I thought I ordered radio silence…"

"Oh give me a break 'hide, I found the Rodian and that Imperial blew one of my doors off. Like I was gonna take that from one of them." The dark green transport said before it began to transform into a bulky, pot belly mech with a weird like beard-mustache covering his face. All over his body were weapons holstered along his belt and on his back.

Soon the Acid green speeder and the electric blue one began to transform as well. The former became a well proportionate male with what seemed to be coat tails emerging from his body. Sure enough, if anyone could recognize and/or remember him, this was the Autobot known as Crosshairs, one of the few Autobots that remained behind after the Republic became the Empire. Since then, he went into hiding, having to deal with the intense searches from the Imperials for any remaining Cybertronian, despite affiliation. He hooked up with some of the shadier organizations, like the Bounty hunting guilds who would agree to train and teach him their ways and supply him with the Energon he needed to survive. That is if he enforced the codes that all Bounty Hunters ought to follow, even when the Empire rose into power. He turned to the supply transport and stated, "He's right. If it wasn't fer him. Dem Imperials would've taken the Rodian and got back their secrets; but now he's with the Ghost Cell, so all's well 'n good."

The female was one that no one could forget because of her cool killer eyes, sharp tone and excellent aim. She was the Autobot warrior, Chromia. She too had gone into hiding, but with Shaak Ti and some of the other surviving Jedi, before being found by her boyfriend Ironhide. She learned much, especially how to control her temper, fight hand to hand in the style of the Jedi and many others who remembered that the Autobots and Jedi became allies. Times were tough, but she was able to hold on to her emotions and not give into hate for the betrayal and the slaughtering of younglings. She agreed, "We just had to do something, or has the mission become more important than our lives, instead of being equally important?"

The Supply transport remained silent, unsure how to answer this when all of their comms opened, "Grey Meteor here."

"The _Ghost_ has been surrounded by the Inquisitor and the TIEs. If we are to do something, we must do it immediately or the disciples of the Force will be lost." A sagely voice said. It appeared that they could pick it up better with their Audio receptors than their coms. They turned to see a blue armored Autobot with its helm slightly styled like a samurai, armor similar to what the Jedi's from a century ago used to wear. He also had some sort of wiring that looked similar to a fine hair beard. During his time with the Jedi, he was able to find peace, and even though he wasn't truly able to connect with the Force, he was able to channel himself to do more productive tasks than harboring revenge. He even restricted himself from using any of his onboard range weapons and used his swords in the style of the Jedi.

"Uhh. News flash, Drift, yer not a Jedi. Yer a bot like us." Crosshairs snipped, helping Hound to get his missing armor piece back on him.

Drift paid the comment no mind as he asked, bowing like the Jedi of old "What are we to do, Master Ironhide?"

The Supply truck known as Ironhide sighed as he transformed; he was a bit the same but looked rougher with the battle scars and ruggedness of a short stubbing of a beard, poking out of his chin. He had stayed with Shaak Ti and the other Jedi survivors before the Empire found them. He had used himself as bait to lead them away, giving the group he had sworn to protect time to escape, when the location he was in caused him to be caved in. When he came back, it looked as though there were no survivors, not even of Chromia, when a pair of old friends found him and gave him a mission and a new ship. Leading him to his four missing friends, they formed a crew of which Ironhide was named captain and leader.

"Drift, get the ship ready. Chromia make sure we're fully stocked on Energon before we leave." Ironhide ordered, to which they replied in their respective ways, before opening the comlink. He continued, "Crosshairs, get those weapon systems online before we enter space. Hound, once you're back online, we could use you at the rear turrets."

"All right Autobots. Let's go declare our independence from the Empire." Ironhide said loudly, approaching the depths of the cave where their ship lay waiting.

As Ironhide entered the ship, he sat on the captain's chair. Hound and Crosshairs came in and took their stations. Chromia had just activated the engines when Drift turned to their group's leader, "The ship is ready for launch."

"Then let's show those Imperials what'll mean to double cross and frame Autobots of crimes they didn't commit." Ironhide said as he turned to other two mechs.

"Crosshairs, get the weapons ready. Hound charged up the shields and get the cloak ready in case we need to disappear." Ironhide ordered.

"Gotcha Ironhide." Crosshairs said as he cackled at the thought of finally being able to get back at the crummy empire. He was still a weapon's specialist, just like how he had been on the Ark, during his time in the shady underbelly of the Galaxy's criminal elements.

"You got it." Hound replied. He pressed some buttons and his display screen showed that the shields were ready. Hound had remained mostly the same, but had obviously gained a bigger belly and taken up the habit of smoking cy-gars. He had begun to carry more of his weapons and his beard had got longer.

Nodding, Ironhide turned to the two at the fight controls and said, "Chromia, Drift, you ready to make this bird fly?"

"It will be my pleasure to guide us." Drift commented. He had become the ship's main pilot since gaining experience in flying after becoming a Triple-Changer.

"She's ready to purr, 'Hide." Chromia told her sparkmate. She gained this knowhow of preparing the engines after taking care of ship engines that she traveled in for the past fifteen years, while on the run with the Jedi survivors.

"Wreckers, prepare the _Xanthium_ for launch!" Ironhide announced as they began liftoff procedure.

* * *

The cave that served as their rendezvous point began shaking violently before it began to break apart and a ship, a big ship, the size of a transport shuttle for humans and other life-forms across the galaxy floated high into the air before setting itself off into the vastness of space.

Their ship, the _Xanthium_ , was the first ship to use cutting edge technology of both Cybertron and what was used in the Galaxy at war. It could not only go into hyperspace, but it could allow travel via the Warp Gate process that was accidently created fifteen years ago by the _Ark_ and the Jedi Cruisers. Energon recycling generators greatly reduced its Energon consumption, while providing a new means of empowering the shields and weapons along the ship. The _Xanthium_ wasn't as big as the _Ark_ , but it could take a beating. It was designed by the Build team, and other bots who knew how to build a ship to take a beating but also be able to move fast if they needed exit in a hurry. The ship also had the latest in cloaking technology that became available when the war between Autobots and Decepticons ended.

They arrived at what looked like a space battle, where a cargo ship, the _Ghost_ , was being attacked by a squadron of TIEs and two Star Destroyers. One TIE actually looked similar in design to the TIE Proto-type that got blown up during Empire day's parade. When they got close enough, they noticed one of the ships firing some sort of projectile at the _Ghost_. Instead of causing an explosion of some kind, there was actually nothing on impact, so Ironhide asked Crosshairs to examine that projectile and see if it was some sort of viral attack. However the Weapon specialists said, "Not viral. It's not EMP, explosive, or even incendiary. Frankly can't make heads or tails of it until I'm able to get some data from those Star Destroyers."

"You'll get your chance." Ironhide assured the bot before telling Hound to activate the void stone emitters and cloak.

"Cloak's set, it'll take some time before any V-waves are emitted from the ship's haul." Hound said as the ship's alarms went off.

"Scrap they've spotted us!" Chromia cursed. A pair of TIE fighters broke off from the group and started flying to the Autobot vessel. Turning to the dark green Autobot, Ironhide's face demonstrated the need for them to go silent. Hound continued to work with the systems, while Crosshairs waited for the word to fire. The ships were getting closer, and closer.

The screen showed that the Void stone had begun emitting its waves as the ship activated its cloak.

* * *

The Inquisitor glared, despite himself, as he watched as the rebel's ship, the _Ghost_ , enter Hyperspace. He would have returned to the Star Destroyer to prepare to pursue chase when he felt a disturbance in the Force and heard from the Admiral, "Sir! I'm seeing a ship… coming from Lothal."

The Inquisitor turned and narrowed his eyes. He had never seen a ship like that before. However, something about its construction looked familiar.

"All of you, return to the ship. TE-489 come with me, we're going to interrogate that ship's intentions." The Inquisitor ordered, to which there was a chorus of "Yes sir!" from the TIE pilots. He turned his fighter around as he and the one TIE flew to the new, unidentified ship. Just before they were in range to use the coms or for the Pau'an to feel with the Force, the ship vanished from site. This shocking development caused both fighters to veer away.

"Sir, what in the Galaxy was that? A ghost?" The TIE pilot asked, fear gripping him.

Trying to detect the ship with the Force the Inquisitor stated, "I do not believe in such things."

After a while, the Inquisitor's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't able to detect the ship at all since it had made itself vanish. Could it be possible that that ship truly was a ghost? No. The Pau'an was an Inquisitor, he did not believe in such stories. He attempted to try and use the Force to locate the ship, pouring as much power as he could into detecting the ship. This turned into a failure as he was unable to find any trace of the ship or the strange beings inside such a ship.

"Sir, sir. What should we do?" The TIE pilot asked, growing concerned.

The Inquisitor remained silent, trying to weigh for his options. He could either go after the Jedi and his apprentice or find a ship that not even the Force could help him detect. This unforeseen event caused the him much destress. He would need to report this to his master once he dealt with the two Jedi.

"We're returning to the ship." The Inquisitor told the pilot. They both turned their ships around and headed back to one of the Star Destroyers. After docking his ship for refueling and any repairs, the Inquisitor made his way through the cruiser to the bridge where the Admiral was waiting, speaking to one of the bridge ops. When the Inquisitor walked passed the two and began looking into the stars, he heard the Admiral state, reporting to him, "We're receiving a signal from the tracker. They will not get far."

"I still sense the Jedi and his Padawan, within my grasp." The Inquisitor brought up, as if to show the human that there was another way to track the Jedi and his apprentice.

The star destroyer entered Hyperspace to chase after the rebel's ship, unaware of their extra passengers.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the Xanthium, Crosshairs was working very hard at hacking the Imperial databanks on the Star Destroyers without being detected. They may have been cloaked and hidden to all, including the Force, but that did not mean that they shouldn't continue to be careful.

"Ha! Got it." Crosshairs announced, drawing the attention of most of the crew as waited for the Star Destroyer to exit out of Hyperspace. The energy emitted by either the Hyperdrive or the Hyperspace itself seemed to be helping them keep their presence hidden for a greater length of time than thought possible by the bot who invented the technology.

"Well, what's it say?" Chromia asked, keeping her optics on the engine levels.

"Says 'ere that the bug on the _Ghost_ is an Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker's build by the Sienar blah-blah-blah, in order for imperial ships to follow their targets through hyperspace to their destination." Crosshairs read aloud, making sure they heard every detail of those trackers.

"So the Imperials are actually doing us a favor by tagging the ship we were hoping to get in touch with? Go figure. It's about time those fragging traitors did us a scraping favor." Hound voiced his hostility against the Empire for what they had done at the end of the Clone Wars.

"Every negative action can still be seen as a fortunate event at times." Drift recited, keeping his meditative calmness, sitting in his chair.

Turning to Ironhide, who was waiting patiently, Chromia asked, "But could this be seen as a fortunate event?"

"I honestly don't know Chromia. I just don't know." Ironhide said, unsure of himself. The betrayals of the Empire against them hurt Ironhide greatly, making him a little more hesitant and less like his usual self.

* * *

The Imperial Shuttle exited from the Star Destroyer to the large asteroid. The Xanthium followed behind, until it landed on the underside of the Asteroid. When they landed, securing their ship to the underside, the Autobots awaited their orders.

"All right bots, we're gonna go in there, get the Jedi out and make those Imperials run scared." Ironhide said, but as he noticed a certain green Autobot with his triple barrel mini-gun, "And, no we're not going to harm them."

"Aww…" Hound whined, really wanting to get back at the Empire.

"What we need is stealth and precision. Crosshairs, Drift. You two will go."

Crosshairs shook his head excitedly, whereas Drift calmly bowed, remarking, "It would be my honor to assist those who are in tune with the Force."

"Good tinking, can't wait to get back at those dirty double-dealing, back stabbing fleshy cons." Crosshairs said, drawing his two pistols.

"Crosshairs, remember our mandate. We are not to harm any citizens of this galaxy no matter what they have done to us." Drift told his acid green armored friend.

"Drift's right, keep your weapons from them, they may be Imperials but they're still humans and Autobots don't harm any life-forms." Ironhide said as he walked towards his quarters.

Drift mocked Ironhide's words behind his leader's back, mouthing them with his hand. Chromia swatted at the weapon specialist's hand and glared, "you two got your orders. Go."

The two mechs hurried out. When they reached the airlock, Drift transformed into a blue Jedi Interceptor with a hyperspace transport ring. Crosshairs jumped out and grabbed on to the sides of the wings, as the blue triple-changer flew them around the large asteroid until they found the landing plate-form of the clone base. The green armored weapon specialist jumped off his blue comrade. He landed and watched as the Storm Troopers and the Inquisitor exit out of the shuttle. The leader of the squad pointed to the hidden base and told the Pau'an, "They're here, all right. The rebel ship's inside."

"Keep them contained. I want them alive." The Inquisitor ordered, as he led the troops into the base.

Crosshairs snickered and reached for his weapons, planning to fire on the storm troopers. But Drift grabbed his friend's shoulder, "No. remember our mandate."

"Slag yer mandates, we're doing this wrecker way. We're gonna make them pay for what they did to our brothers AND our comrades." Crosshairs snapped, drawing his two machine pistols and pulled himself away from the blue armored transformer. This caused them to fall from the top of the asteroid base.

* * *

The Inquisitor and the squad of troopers entered the abandoned Clone hanger. The troopers turned on the lights, as the commander cautioned his troops, "Steady."

Turning to the right, the Storm Troopers found their targets. The commander called, "Sir, they're over… here."

He hesitated, because alongside the Jedi and his Padawan were four legged silicon-based creatures with various scale colors, with faces resembling felines. Their yellow snake like eyes glowed in the darkness. When the Inquisitor entered the abandoned facility he paused, sensing a disturbance in the Force. There was something present in this base, in this asteroid with his prey and his soldiers. And he felt it coming from deep within the base as well as outside.

"Sir! They're not alone." The Commander shouted. Instantly the two Jedi, sitting in meditation with their eyes closed, pointed their fingers at the squadron of Storm Troopers. Screeching, the Fyrnocks attacked. The base became engulfed with laser fire from the storm troopers and the claws of the Fyrnocks. The Pau'an made a quick observation; it appeared that the Jedi and his Padawan were influencing these creatures with the Force to attack him and his soldiers.

Seeing one of the Fyrnocks coming at him, the Inquisitor held up a hand. He used the Force to hold it in mid-air before tossing it behind him to where the sun's light made it run away in pain from being in contact with the sunlight.

"This was your plan?" The Pau'an asked, chuckling at the uselessness of it all, "To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

Kanan stood and ignited his lightsaber. One of the larger Fyrnocks tossed a Storm Trooper to the side as the Jedi asked, "How do you think it's going?"

The Fyrnock near him charged at the Inquisitor, who ignited his own lightsaber and cut the creature down, answering, "Pathetically."

"Guess if you want something done right…" Kanan recited as he charged at the Inquisitor.

The Pau'an smiled as he blocked the incoming attack. Their blades clashed, turning in step, and pushed each other off. Kanan slid back on his knee to get himself back on his feet to continue the fight. The Inquisitor and Kanan exchanged blows with each other, their blades meeting in the air as they swung and fought. As they battled, they ignored everything else going on around them. The two locked their blades and with a flick of a hand, the Inquisitor placed the other end of his lightsaber's handle against Kanan.

Kanan, thinking quickly, pulled out his blaster and fired. The Inquisitor was able to move his head out of the way before using the Force with his free hand to pull the blaster away from the human. Smiling the Pau'an kicked his foot into Kanan's stomach pushing him back a few feet away.

Suddenly, everything stopped when two large and metallic thuds were heard outside of the base. The two force wielders turned to the entrance of the base and heard mechanical parts moving and saw two tall figures, 8 meters or so in height. One's armor was acid green in color while the other appeared to be blue. The green one with the coat tails pulled the hanger door open and, poking his face, made both the Inquisitor and Jedi gasp in an expression of surprise.

 _'It can't be.'_ The Inquisitor thought as the sun's light illuminated the symbol like face on the blue metal giant's shoulders.

"'Cuse us! We're look'en for pair of force sensitive humans. One's about yea tall with a small beard, the other's shorter with blue hair." The Green bot said. He used one of his hands to describe the height of each of the humans before asking, casually, "Ye fellas haven't seen 'em have ya?"

"What the!?" One of the Storm troopers asked, shocked.

"Open fire!" The commander ordered, recognizing the symbols on the two bots.

The green one held the door as high as possible for the blue one to roll in and held one of his swords out to the troopers, "I'd advise against that. If I were you."

Ezra looked shocked at this. At first he thought they were giant droids of some kind before he felt them with the Force, recognizing them to be alive. The green one forced his way in and began firing around the base, "Consider this payback for what you did to us fifteen years ago, ya stink'n cons!"

The shots deliberately missed the troopers but were aimed at spots around them so their armor would take the brunt of the shrapnel and debris.

"Well, this is something. Jedi and Autobots." The Inquisitor remarked before smiling evilly, "My master and the Emperor will be pleased indeed."

He then used the Force to push Kanan against the clone gunship. The force of the impact caused Kanan to fall unconscious where his lightsaber's blade deactivated and both hit the floor.

Sensing that his master was in trouble, Ezra turned and cried, "Kanan!"

"Your meager training and luck is no match for true power." The Inquisitor stated, gloating over the fallen Jedi.

He then noticed the Lightsaber moving in the air before following it to see it fly into the boy's hands, who ignited it. Ezra hurried to stand in defense with his master and addressed the Pau'an, "You're not going anywhere near him."

Smirking, the Inquisitor held out his free hand. He used the Force to pull the lightsaber from the boy's hands into his own, "I believe I am."

"In fact it's time to end both Jedi and Padawan, for good." He remarked approaching the two.

* * *

Taking a break from firing around the Storm Troopers, Crosshairs saw what was happening and shouted, "No!"

Memories of the Jedi purge came to the Autobot's mind as he charged, roaring bloody murder, as he sped along. But he was prevented. The Inquisitor sensed his coming and used a powerful blast of the Force to send the green Autobot into the far wall. Drift noticed this and hurried to his friend; at the same time blocking the Storm Trooper's shots with his swords, deflecting the small laser bolts into the walls and towards the ceiling.

Ezra viewed this in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening and took a couple of steps backwards. The Inquisitor then presumed his task at hand as the Pau'an stated, trailing the two lightsabers behind him with each state, "Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing will."

Ezra took his eyes off the Inquisitor for a moment to step over some debris. The Inquisitor capitalized on this mistake. Using the Force, he pushed Ezra to the edge of the plate-form to a chasm that appeared glowing with some sort of light. Pulling himself out and up, Ezra shouted, "Get back!"

"Ah yes, good. Go on." The Inquisitor egged on, sensing the boy's fears and hatred growing as he continued, "Unleash your anger."

He took a moment to laugh as he sensed just that and said to the boy, "I will teach you what your master could not."

"You don't have anything to teach me." Ezra shot back, getting to his feet, determination on his face.

"The Darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now." The Inquisitor informed the Lothalian boy.

"No." Ezra replied, fearing that the Inquisitor's words were true. He looked over to his unconscious teacher, Kanan, to see if he was going to get up.

"Your master will die." The Inquisitor told the boy.

"No." Ezra said, fear growing inside him. Exactly what the Pau'an wanted.

Ezra looked over to the two mechanical beings near the entry way of the hanger hoping they would help. Noticing this, the Inquisitor added, "The Autobots will die."

Not caring about what they were called, Ezra looked even more frightened, his voice louder now, "No!"

"Your friends will die, and everything you've hoped for will be lost." The Inquisitor stated before sneering, "This is the way the story ends."

Unable to hold it back any longer, Ezra let the fear and hatred overtake him as he cried out, his eyes squeezed shut, "NOO!"

The Inquisitor laughed as he approached, unaware of the events around him.

Kanan woke up in time to see every small piece of rock around him floating. Turning to the one person that he knew had the power for this, he saw and felt with the Force what was happening to his Padawan.

Ezra opened his eyes. The power radiating within him from the Force caused the Inquisitor to feel scared and back away slowly as a bellowing roar was heard.

Ezra felt his arms shake in hatred as he focused his thoughts and feelings. He wanted to make the Inquisitor disappear forever.

Kanan and those who weren't occupied with fighting the fyrnocks turned and saw a much larger version of the beasts with two fangs sticking out from its lips approach and stand with the young boy who was able to summon it from its nest.

Kanan, fearful of what was happening, stared in horror and breathed, sensing where the source of his Padawan's new strength came from, "Ezra? No!"

* * *

It wasn't until the giant Fyrnock roared that the Storm Troopers noticed and stopped fighting the regular sized Fyrnocks, which ran in fear of the giant creature.

"No way. No way am I gonna stay here with that thing. We'll let that Inquisitor guy deal with this." Crosshairs said as he retreated backwards away from the size of the large Fyrnock

Backing away slowly, Drift nodded and concurred with his friend's decision, a sword held in defense in case the creature attacked them, "Very wise."

The Inquisitor activated the other feature of his own lightsaber. This ignited another blade from the bottom end of its saber's hilt and the ring began to spin the emitters around at a fast pace.

Crosshairs noticed this and asked his friend, "'Ey, Drift. Can yours do that?"

Drift noticed and sadly replied, "No… mine cannot."

Ezra, not wasting any time, used his hand to order the large fyrnock to attack the Pau'an. The mother of all fyrnock roared and complied with the boy's order. It jumped over Ezra and screeched at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor focused on the Fyrnock before noticing that the boy had fallen unconscious. He was amazed at how powerful someone of his age could be if properly trained. A roar from the Fyrnock made him refocus on it and he swung his borrowed lightsaber against the side of the stairway he ran up to make sure the creature didn't have the height advantage over him. He kept swinging the saber against the wall when the Fyrnock's claws grabbed him, causing sparks to fly. His personal lightsaber spun in the air before hitting the steps.

A swipe of a claw and the Jedi's lightsaber flew out of the Inquisitor's hand and deactivated. The Inquisitor silently cursed his circumstances and kept swinging his saber around, trying his hardest to stay alive to catch his prey.

* * *

Kanan hurried over to his unconscious Padawan and gently attempted to awaken him, "Ezra."

After a brief try, Ezra's eyes opened and asked, "K-Kanan?"

Kanan could see the confusion on the boy's face. He questioned, "W-what happened? I feel cold."

The power of the dark side was too much for the boy to remain in control and this caused Ezra to fall unconscious. Scared, Kanan replied, "I know. It's okay. We're leaving."

He picked Ezra up and hurried back to the _Phantom_ , while using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. Any trooper that spotted them fleeing was attacked by the fyrnocks that came back after the large one turned its attention on the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor saw. He slashed at the Fyrnock's palm which caused it enough pain to scare it away.

When he looked up, he saw the Jedi and his pupil by their ship now. The regular sized fyrnocks moved out of the way as the ship's hatch opened allowing them both to get inside. Not wanting to give them a chance to escape, the Inquisitor swung and tossed his lightsaber at them, trying to cut them off, in a manner of speaking.

Kanan, sensed this approaching danger with the Force, used his lightsaber to deflect it away from them which quickly deactivated it and entered the ship. Realizing that the Jedi was about to escape, the two Autobots nodded and transformed into their respective vehicle modes and readied themselves to bolt out of the hanger at the same time as the Jedi. At the controls, Kanan noticed that the green one had turned into the same acid green colored speeder that had knocked Kallus off of the dark green ITT on Lothal. The blue one in the Jedi like armor had turned into a blue Jedi Interceptor. He got the controls and the ship up. When they got out, the _Phantom_ began firing on the troops, hitting the Imperial shuttle hard enough to make it explode. The Green one gave a shout of approval while the blue interceptor spoke to his comlink, "Grey meteor, the mission's a success. Bring the ship around to pick us up."

" _On our way."_ Ironhide's voice came from their coms as they kept flying. When they got too far away from the atmosphere, Crosshairs had to transform and land on Drift's wings. Their ship flew up to them and an airlock opened for them to enter.

* * *

Watching the Jedi's ship and the two Autobots escaping, the Inquisitor holstered his lightsaber and glared at them until they were out of sight. He then said aloud, "My master will not be pleased."

"Sir… I remember the academy's historical course during the Clone Wars… But, were those really the traitors known as Autobots?" The Storm trooper asked, never seeing anything as advanced as those two mechanical beings before.

The Inquisitor ignored his question and exited the base. He awaited for another shuttle to come and retrieve him as he thought, _'There is no doubt that those were Autobots. I must inform my master and the emperor of this at once.'_

* * *

The _Phantom_ flew through space and headed back to where the _Ghost_ was waiting. Kanan, concerned, approached his pupil, taking a seat across from him. There was confusion evident on Ezra's face as he asked, "I saved us?"

"You did." Kanan answered, calmer than before.

Ezra, confused by this, said, "But something doesn't seem right."

Kanan sighed as he prepared himself to enlighten Ezra more about the Force, "If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the Force, you are left vulnerable to the dark side."

"I was trying to protect you." Ezra spoke, trying to defend his actions to his master.

"I know. But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack." Kanan explained, not angry with Ezra for what he did.

"I don't remember it."

Exhaling, relieved to hear those words, Kanan assured the teenager, "That's for the best."

Looking back to his pupil, Kanan told him, "Your powers are growing quickly, you weren't prepared. I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry."

The two remained silent for the rest of their voyage. Finally Ezra asked, "What were those things that helped us? I felt them with the Force but they're machines… aren't they?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about the galaxy, or even the Universe. There's another time to talk about the beings that helped us. Just know that there's more than meets the eye with everyone you encounter, whether they appear mechanical or not." Kanan said and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. He continued, "Get some rest, we'll be arriving with the others soon."

Ezra, feeling tired, nodded before lowering his head to sleep. His mind on the two mechanical beings that the Inquisitor called, "Autobots." and wondered what they're story was.

* * *

(That's part two of the excited introduction to Transformers: Rebels. As I said in the previous chapter, this story will be put on hold until Star Wars: The Transformers has concluded because this was supposed to be the sequel to that story. I only written the first two chapters due to the inspiration of the Independence Day: Resurgence movie I saw some time ago. I hope you all like this and will continue until I am finished.)


End file.
